1BitMutter - Mutterful Banters
by AnimeManiac123
Summary: Just a variety of one-shots containing several different (not canon) Mutter entries. Stars different characters each entry. Spoilers may be inside, so proceed with caution.


1BitMutter - " **Mutterful Banters"**

[[A/N Disclaimer: All of 1BitHeart and its characters belongs to Miwashiba-San, and not me.]]

 **Mutter #1 - Reasons and Punishment**

 _ **-Misane- has logged on.**_

 _ **-Mikado- has logged on.**_

-Misane-: Oh, Mikado. You seem to be the only one in Mutter that's on at the moment…

-Mikado-:Why, hello Misane-Chan. I guess that seems to be the case~ Shall we talk for a while?

-Misane-:Is that fine? Don't you have work you need to be attending to?

-Mikado-: Hmm. It should be fine. It's extremely easy work anyway. More importantly…

-Misane-: More importantly…?

-Mikado-: I wanted to be able to talk to you some more, Misane-Chan. We hardly get to do that~

-Misane-: I-I see… That is true. If that's the case, may I ask you a question?

-Mikado-: Of course! ask me anything that's bothering you.

-Misane-: W-Well, for starters, I'm curious to know as to why you chosen something like "Mikado" for your name here.

-Mikado-: Ah well, the answer to that is simple really. But why don't we make a game out of that?

-Misane-: A game? What are the rules?

-Mikado-: Yep, its a guessing game. The rules are simple. You have 3 chances to figure out why I chose "Mikado" as a name. Of course, I'll give you hints too.

-Misane-:Hmm… By any chance, will you tell me the answer if I'm not able to figure it out?

-Mikado-: Let's see… I guess I might. But if you don't figure it out, how about we give you a punishment as well~?

-Misane-: Punishment? Mikado, you wouldn't dare.

-Mikado-: Haha, I'm serious about it Misane-Chan! Anyways If you want to play this game, I'll give you the first clue.

-Misane-: …..Very well then. But I have zero intentions on losing. I will figure it out for sure.

-Mikado-: That sounds very promising~

The first clue is… "Mikado" reminds me of something I like very much.

-Misane-: Hmm… That's not a very useful clue. You seem to like anything really.

-Mikado-: Yeah you got me there. I don't really have any other clues now that I think about it. If I gave them to you, you'd probably figure it out easily.

-Misane-: ...Did you choose "Mikado" because you didn't want to have a name similar to "Nanashi"?

-Mikado-: ...That's part of the reason why, but its not the main reason I'm looking for. You used one chance~

-Misane-: Urgh… Is there any reason why we're doing it like this? Can't you just tell me?

-Mikado-: Well, what fun would there be if I just told you the reason? This is definitely more entertaining~

-Misane:- …Sometimes, you're the one I understand the least out of everyone else.

-Mikado-: Haha, I'll take that as a compliment. Anyways two more chances left!

-Misane-: … … … wait… did… "Mikado" just randomly popped up into your head one day?!

-Mikado-: No, No! Of course I had a reason for choosing it. Alright one more chance~

-Misane-: ...Another clue would be greatly appreciated.

-Mikado-: Ah, of course. How could I forget. My last clue is that… a person inspired me. Your job is to tell me who it is~

-Misane-: A… Person? ...Could it be your parents? Maybe Nanashi? That's all I can think of…

-Mikado-: Nooooope. Too bad, Misane-Chan. Seems like you weren't able to figure it out in the end.

-Misane-: ...I don't understand. Why choose "Mikado" of all names?

Mikado: Well, before I give you the answer, don't forget about your punishment~~~!

-Misane-: Urgh, It better not be anything too drastic.

-Mikado-: Of course it won't be. It might be a little embarrassing for you though, haha.

-Misane-: ...Well what is it?

-Mikado-: Change your username into this. For one whole day. And you can't change it back until the day ends.

 _ **-Mikado- has sent a file. Will you accept it?**_

 ***Misane checks the file. She becomes paralyzed for an instant***

-Misane-: Mikado. Are you SERIOUSLY telling me I need to change it to this ridiculous username?!

-Mikado-: Yep, that's your punishment for losing the game~

-Misane-: ...For these next few weeks, please refrain from attempting conversations with me. I'll just be ignoring you.

-Mikado-: Hahaha, it bothers you that much huh? Well I have to start attending to my work now.

-Mikado-: I look forward to seeing your new username~

-Misane-: …Don't count on it.

-Mikado-: I know you keep your promises, Misane-Chan~ Oh and before I forget…

-Mikado-: I chose "Mikado" because of you, Misane-Chan. It resembled your name.

 _ **-Mikado- has logged off.**_

-Misane-: ...Wait… What did he just s-say?!

 ***When few hours had passed since then…***

 **-Nanashi- has logged on.**

-BowDownToYourFabulousLoliGoddess-: Oh... welcome back from your friend-making session, Nanashi.

-Nanashi-: Huh? I-Is that you, Misane-Chan?! What happened to your username?!

-BowDownToYourFabulousLoliGoddess-: Long story short; don't ask. And remind me to never play games with Mikado again, please.

 ***End***

[[A/N: To those who read this, thank you and I hoped you enjoyed the first mutter entry! :D I got this idea after reading the friends list in the game on Nanashi's PC world. The mutter entries were so hilarious, I had to make a series about them XD. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy the rest that will come out eventually. Also, feel free to comment on the next mutter entry you would like to see! ^^ Have a great day, everyone!]]


End file.
